1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with rapid tuning of a laser without using mechanical means with the attendant disadvantages accruing due to the relatively large mass of the mechanical devices to obtain tuning of the output laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Co-pending U.S. Pat. application 287,113 filed 1 Sept., 1972 by Richard S. Hughes, "Rapidly Tunable Laser", discusses the prior art and prior methods of obtaining frequency tuning of the output laser beam from a laser medium. One of the devices utilized continuous tuning of a narrow band laser emission by simply rotating a dispersing element. Another method of tuning the output frequency of a laser is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,370.
In addition, co-pending U.S. Pat. applications 374,746 "Acousto Optical Deflecter Tuned Organic Dye Laser" and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 518,313 filed 29 Oct. l974 "Electro Optic Defraction Grating Tuned Laser" describe two other methods, one utilizing the acousto optic effect and the other the electrooptic effect for rapidly tuning in frequency the output beam from a laser.